Il Avait Les Mots
by Hachiko-Livi
Summary: Harry est un homme bafoué, perdu, et presque au fond du gouffre…Il l’a cru, avait enfin apprit a l’aimer, et a lui faire confiance…Tout ça pour en revenir a la case départ… ? X Harry


_**Il avait les Mots…**_

**Chapitre 1 :** _La douleur passe Toujours... Non?_

****

****

****

**Harry est un homme bafoué, perdu, et presque au fond du gouffre…**

**Il l'a cru, avait enfin apprit a l'aimer, et a lui faire confiance…Tout ça pour en revenir a la case départ… ? X Harry **

**Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'un des sorciers les plus reconnu dans le monde …longe aujourd'hui le quai de la voie 9 ¾ sans but précis, ni sans même savoir comment il en est arrivé la…La Seule Chose qui occupe encore son esprit , et qui l'empêche sans doute de tomber dans une dépression, ne lui reviendra sans doute jamais, et il le sait…Il aurait pu dire tout simplement qu'il l'aimait encore…Mais dire que l'on n'aime plus, alors que c'est faux, n'est pas un crime…**

**L'inverse est plus condamnable me direz vous…**

**Tant mieux, puisqu'il le pense aussi…**

**Harry se sent seul a présent, comme si on lui avait retiré une partie de son être, et c'est en quelque sorte vrai…On lui a retiré, sans préavis quelconque, la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie…Pardon, qui comptait le plus dans sa vie…Puisque celle-ci n'a plus de raison d'être, apparemment…**

**Beaucoup de ces « amis » sont revenus vers lui depuis, mais au fond, il s'en fiche…**

**Des dizaines de magasines viennent le voir et l'interviewer chaque jour, mais il ne prend même plus la peine de leur ouvrir**

…

**Harry Potter est un homme Vide…**

_Il était vraiment, plus âgé que moi_

**Il avait l'air d'avoir vécu tellement plus de choses, de tracas, de tourments…**

**La vie ne l'avait pas gâté, et****il s'était toujours relevé du mieux, qu'il avait pu… Il avait été enrôlé de force, et avait finalement choisi son camp, se mettant a dos tous ceux qui l'avaient connu depuis son enfance…**

**Il les avait suivis, eux, les insouciants, quoi que…**

**Et au final, Il aurait sans doute préféré ne jamais le connaître…**

_Je suis tout bêtement tombé dans ces bras_

_**P**__ar lui j'ai découvert, Ce que je ne connaissais pas…_

**Voila, tout simplement, il ne se souvient même pas de quelle manière ils étaient devenus si proche…**

**Mais une chose est sure et certaine, il ne sait pas si cette tournure était au fond une bonne chose ou non…Il se rappelle simplement que tout ceci avait eu lieu un soir de Noël, il y a tout juste un an …et Harry se souvint s'être trouvé dans cette même gare, pour revenir de mission avec celui qui avait bouleversé sa vie…**

_Il semblait sincère, Je l'aimais pour ça…_

**Les Autres l'avaient tellement prévenu, tellement mis en garde…Mais après coup, Personne n'avait osé lui dire qu'ils l'avaient prévenus…Ils avaient du le penser tellement fort** **…Cela donnait a Harry une envie de hurler …Mais hurler contre qui ? Contre quoi ? Contre sa Naïveté… ? Contre le fait qu'il n'a pas su stopper tout ceci au moment ou il aurait du… ?**

_Ce qui m'a toujours dérangé, est que rarement  
Le soir je pouvais le capter  
Mais dès qu'il me parlait, je la fermais _

**Il ne le voyait déjà que très rarement, enfin pas assez au goût du Survivant, alors forcément, il n'allait pas chercher a créer des problèmes avec celui dont il pensait tout connaître…Pour des détails futiles…**

**Futiles ? Apparemment non… Puisque si il s'y était prit plus tôt, il n'aurait pas a souffrir comme il le fait a présent…Il a préféré fermer les yeux tout ce temps, de peur de découvrir ce qu'il redoutait tant….**

Il avait des mots  
M'a rendu accro  
Je voyais déjà l'avenir dans ses bras  
Il avait des mots  
M'a rendu accro  
Je ne savais pas que je ne le connaissais pas  
Il avait les mots…

**Il pensait tout savoir, tout connaître, et au fond, il était tellement serein, il se sentait tellement différent, plus aimé, apprécié pour ce qu'il était et non pas pour cette image qui le colle depuis qu'il est entré dans le monde des sorciers…**

**Il avait choisi lui même ce mode de vie, et personne n'était apte a le faire changer de point de vue…Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps…**

**Harry Potter s'est fait avoir, comme un débutant, comme un personne fragile et détruite a petit feu de l'intérieur…**

**Peut être était le cas, Mais jusqu'à présent, Le sourire de cette personne avait fait le sien…Pourquoi tout cela était t'il fini ?...**

_  
Je n'avais plus de vie,  
Je ne pensais qu'à lui_

**Ils l'avaient tous remarqué, et au final, sa vie ne se résumait qu'a son nom…Il l'entendais dans tous les bruits de la terre, et peu importe l'endroit ou avec qui il se trouvait,un rien lui faisait penser a lui…Infernal me direz vous, **

**Je vous dirais plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une obsession…**

Même si j'ai cramé que souvent il mentait  
Il se perdait dans ce qu'il me racontait  
Se trompait de nom quand il disait qu'il m'aimait  
Et je supportais, je pardonnais 

**Tant qu'il était convaincu Qu'il lui appartenait, et que rien ne les séparerait, il était prêt a tout endurer…L'attendre des heures, annuler tout ce qu'il avait a faire pour lui, pardonner toutes ses petites erreurs qui lui brisaient le cœur, mais au fond, il essayait de comprendre…**

**La douleur de perdre un certain nombre d'êtres l'avait sans doute traumatisé…**

**Il était sans doute fatigué, ne faisait pas attention, était débordé…**

**Que d'excuses…**

_Dans sa caisse, j'ai trouvé des jouets  
J'ai griller que son ex continuait à l'appeler  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cachait?  
Je le découvrais…_

**9 mois s'étant écoulés, et Harry avait commencé a trouver vraiment louche le comportement de celui a qui il consacrait ses pensées et ses actes…N'étant pas complètement dupe il avait réagit une fois qu'il avait retrouver une photo d'enfant, et une autre…d'une femme, qu'il lui semblait trop connaître…**

**Il aurait préféré ne rien voir, espérer que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination…Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement…**

Je l'ai suivi chez lui bête de jardin et chien de compagnie  
Putain de maison, on s'imagine tout de suite  
Le vie de famille  
Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais dans le faux

Sa femme m'a surprise  
Elle est tout de suite venue m'avouer  
Que je n'étais pas le Premier avec qui, il s'amusait,…  
Pendant tout ce temps… 

**Harry avait prit son courage a deux mains ce jour la…Trop de choses s'étaient suivies sans avoir de lien logique, si ce n'est, un secret…**

**Il aurait préféré ne rien découvrir, mais ce soir la, il a plu comme jamais il n'a plu, enfin comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu…Il avait pris sa voiture et l'avait suivit, et il sentait déjà que quelque chose allait se produire, et pas forcément quelque chose de bon…**

**Il était arrivé devant une grande demeure, une grille de fer forgé, et des initiales gravées…**

**Il le croyait sincère, il l'aimait, alors une fois de plus, il a continué…**

**Mais en entrant… Il la vit…Elle était dans ses bras…Alors que c'était sa place, a lui…**

**Harry cru immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de sa femme…**

**Forcément, au moment où un jeune garçon sortit de la porte…il comprit…**

**La personne avec qui il pensait faire sa vie, pour qui il avait tout laissé, tout lâché…avait une famille…Une femme, un garçon….**

**S'en fut trop pour Harry, qui reprit les clefs de sa voiture et partit…Il l'avait vu, ils s'étaient vus, et avaient compris chacun de leur coté que la fin était arrivée…**

**Depuis ce fameux jour, Harry déambule dans les rues, dans sa vie…**

**Il a aimé un homme, qui a aimé une femme…et qui s'est tout simplement moqué de lui**

… **Il savait que cet homme était sans cœur, que les sentiments n'étaient pas son élément…**

**Mais au fond, il avait espéré trouver le cœur de cet homme dans sa carapace de mauvais garçon…**

**Harry est a présent dans la gare, a ressasser les mêmes souvenirs, les mêmes regrets…**

**Des larmes qui lui montent aux yeux, mais il y a longtemps qu'elles ne coulent plus sur ces joues…Il hait cette femme , il hait Hermione Granger…**

**Harry Potter a décidé de redevenir celui qu'il était avant lui…**

**Avant Drago Malefoy…**

**_Post Scriptum_**

**_Allez Y tuez Moi, je martirise le coeur de notre Petit Harry... Qui veut une suite :D_**


End file.
